Death at the Mosque the Rest of the Story
by CLK
Summary: fifth in my series. I thought this episode left too many holes and needed a few more scenes to make it right.


**Title: Death at the Mosque – The Rest of the Story**

Rating: G

Summary: Fifth in the series. Missing scenes that should have been in the episode. I thought this episode left too many holes.

Harm sat in the same seat he'd sat in for days. He should have returned Mac's calls, she was right. The thought of having to repeat out loud all the horrible scenarios that might lie ahead of Mattie was too much for him to bear. He knew the questions Mac would ask, and he knew when she heard how Tom had been AWOL for so many days that she'd remind him about his responsibility to the court. All of it was more than he wanted to deal with. The only thing he wanted right now was for Mattie to wake up and to be there for her when she did.

Well, maybe that wasn't totally true. A very large part of him wanted Mac to be with him as well, but he didn't think he could do that now. When she put her hand on his back, his skin almost burned with the warmth that shot feverishly down his spine. He couldn't handle a distraction like that, not now. His nerves were raw and on edge, there was no way he could handle the feelings her touch stirred inside him. This was not the time to deal with their tenuous and complex relationship.

Or was it? God, help him, this was more than he'd bargained for when he signed up to care for the smart teenager. Even though he never expected to have to deal with any of it, he'd been prepared for all sorts of mishaps: drinking, dating, drugs, sex, all the things he had thought at the time would be every parent's nightmare. Mattie was a smart levelheaded kid, and he seriously doubted he would have to face any of those issues, but the fighter pilot in him insisted he at least be prepared in case he did, but nothing could have prepared him for this. Now, he truly understood the concept of every parent's worst nightmare.

Glancing down the long hall he could see Mac's slender form still waiting by the elevator. Maybe he'd been too hasty. Standing up from his seat, his feet began slowly carrying him one step at a time towards the one person who had always been there for him. Well, almost always, when he'd let her.

Noticing the red light blink above the doors, Harm hurried his pace. Not daring to call her name too loudly through the intensive care unit. An absurd sense of panic suddenly flooded his soul when he heard the bell ding. Breaking into a full gallop, Harm practically bolted down the rest of the hall.

The sounds of his steps falling heavily on the linoleum caught Mac's attention. Turning to the origin of the thunderous sound, Mac's heart filled with fear. The sheer terror on his face could only mean one thing; Mattie had taken her last breath.

"Harm!" she called, rushing to meet him. Coming to a sudden stop, only inches away from him, she had no idea if she should reach for him or keep her distance. "What happened?" she asked timidly.

"I was wrong. I need you." In a sweeping gesture, Harm pulled Mac into a tight embrace. He could feel her strength pouring into him. Why did they always push each other away when they needed each other most?

Holding on to him tightly, Mac let her head rest still on his shoulder. Her heart straining to regain its normal rhythm. She had expected the worst when she saw him running towards her, but the truth had taken her completely by surprise.

"Thank you," Harm whispered into her hair.

"For what?"

"Being you."

A small smile teased the corners of her mouth. "You're not the only one who will always be here."

Pulling apart, Harm dropped his hands at Mac's side. Taking both her hands in his, and holding them up between them, he stared long and hard at the tight grip before looking up at her.

"I think I should try and find Tom. I owe it to Mattie."

"I can do that," Mac replied quickly.

"No, I think it's time we had a father to father chat. If you don't mind though, I would feel better if you'd stay with Mattie. If…if she wakes up… I don't want her to be alone." Harm squeezed Mac's hands.

Mac nodded her head. She'd do anything he asked.

Walking hand in hand down the hall, Harm stepped aside, allowing Mac to enter the tiny ICU room first. Sitting quietly by Mattie's side, Mac took hold of her hand and watched as Harm walked around to the other side of the bed.

"I have to go take care of a few things, Champ. I won't be gone long. Mac's going to stay here until I get back, so you hurry up and wake up so you can get all your gossiping in before I get back." Harm bent over to kiss her on the forehead, his hand tightly gripping Mattie's other hand.

Taking a deep breath, fighting the fear that surged through him every time he saw her lifeless body struggling to recover, Harm forced himself to walk away.

"I'll try not to take too long," he told Mac, walking around the bed and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be waiting for you," Mac smiled up at him. No matter how long it took.

Squeezing her shoulder in a gentle gesture of so much he couldn't bring himself to say, Harm turned quietly, leaving two of the women he cared for most in the world.

He'd find Tom. Somehow he'd make this right. Mattie was strong. With Mac beside him, he could do this. He knew he could.

**Intensive Care Unit**

**Four Hours later**

"Sorry it took me so long." Harm came up behind Mac and dropped his hand on her shoulder.

Covering his hand with hers, Mac squeezed, then dropped both their still clasped hands to her side as she stood up. Moving away from the bed, the couple stopped outside the glass wall.

"How did it go? Did you find him?"

"I found him." Harm tugged at Mac's hand to take a seat.

"And?"

Harm rolled is eyes.

"That bad? Never mind, I know the answer. What did you say to him?"

"It doesn't matter, I don't think he heard a word."

"Drunks rarely do," Mac sighed.

"I checked him into a motel around the corner. Made sure there was no booze in the car, took his money and credit cards, and left him sleeping it off. I put a note on the night table to come get his money and see Mattie when he woke up. I also gave the desk clerk money for breakfast and a handsome tip to make sure Tom gets it." Harm rubbed his face with his free hand.

"There isn't anything else you can really do for him. Tom has to check himself back into rehab. He'll have to sign custody of Mattie over to you first. That should keep Social Services out of it for a while at least." Mac reached over and gently brushed his arm, pleased he hadn't refused the contact as he'd done earlier that night.

Dropping his head into his free hand, still holding tightly onto Mac with the other, "This is so hard," Harm admitted.

"I know, but I'm here now. I can't perform miracles, but at least there's two of us fighting with her."

Shaking his head with the tiniest motion. Harm sat up straight and looked hard into Mac's big brown eyes. You're always there for me at the hardest times in my life: Russia, Chechnya, and now this. How did I think I could get through this without you?"

"You would have, but you don't have to. Harm, I'm here for the duration. When I can, starting now, I'll be here with Mattie so you can get some rest. So give her a kiss goodnight and march yourself to bed."

"Mac, I can't ask that of you."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Don't make me pull rank on you, sailor."

"We're the same rank, Mac, and you know it." Harm almost felt like chuckling at her behavior, almost.

"By two months, I'm the senior officer," she reminded him pointedly. "Now, kiss her good night and go get some rest. I'll be here when you get back."

Harm couldn't resist; leaning forward, his lips barely brushed hers in a sweet kiss that showed none of the passion he felt for her, but all of his gratitude.

"We'll overcome this obstacle the way we have every other challenge: together." Mac squeezed his hand again.

"Yes, ma'am, but I'd like to wait here a little longer if you don't mind?" Harm wrapped his arm around Mac's shoulder, pulling her into his chest. "I…I need this, you."

Shifting her weight, she snuggled into the crook of his neck. Together they would wait for more news.


End file.
